


Lonely

by aliyssaa



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyssaa/pseuds/aliyssaa
Summary: (Inspired by their new song, Lonely) Possible Trigger Warning.Context - Neither of them are famous and have never met before. Remington lives alone and isn't close with his brothers (they had a huge argument a few years ago and haven't been in contact since.) He has no one to talk to.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Lonely

The Café is fairly empty, just like Remington.

There's a cold cup of coffee on the table before him, untouched. Unwanted. His mind is elsewhere, far from the room he is sitting in.

His parents are arguing in his head, screaming at eachother, pushing until they're shoving. Remington is only a child. What can he do? Watch, that's what. Watch, listen, wonder what the hell he did wrong. Trying to work out what he did to make his father hate him, call him a coward. Is he not enough?

They don't stop. It gets really loud. He's only a kid. What did he do to deserve this? Is it his fault? It must be. But why? His mother is crying, screaming at her husband that she doesn't need him. He screams right back. Do neither of them care that their own son is sat right there?

Remington can't do anything. He wants to go to school, to pretend this never happened. His friends can't know about this. Where are his brothers?

His dad is leaving now. The door slams behind him and they'll never see him again. Where is he going? Remington runs outside. He tries to ask, to beg for him to stay. The man pushes him back, makes him stumble, and Remington doesn't know what's going on.

He's only a child.

It's been years. His dad hasn't come home. Remington blames himself every fucking day. He must have done something wrong. He wears makeup now, tries to become someone else. Maybe that'll make it all better. Or maybe not.

But then it feels worse. He looks in the mirror, he screams. The eyeshadow is smeared down his face. The bathroom cabinet is smashes. He's on the floor now. He wonders is everyone feels like this. Probably not. After all these years, he still doesn't know why his dad left. He hasn't had one single letter or birthday card or phone call since that fateful day.

When he was only a child.

He has no excuse now. He isn't a child anymore. But he never had a childhood, not really. It all just-

disappeared.

Andy is waiting in the short que to buy his drink. He notices the young man sitting alone and frowns at the sight of him. The poor boy looks so defeated. Andy abandons his place in line to go and talk to the stranger. If there's one thing he lives by, it's that kindness can save lives. And it looks like this most beautiful of strangers is in need of some kindness. He pulls out the chair opposite and perches in it. The teary man looks up at him. "You can take the chair," he says, straight away assuming that Andy isn't here to talk to him.

"I came to check you're okay. You seem sad." His voice is so calming and Remington has to really force himself not to jump up and hug the man. No one ever checks up on him.

The boy wipes his eyes. "You did?" He asks, really not understanding why the unfamiliar man is talking to him.

Andy nods. "I did," he confirms, noticing the untouched coffee. "Can I buy you something to eat? A muffin or something?" It makes him sad to see this person so down, and he knows how much a simple gesture can mean to someone.

Remington is surprised he's being asked. "You don't need to do that," he says quietly.

"Nonsense. I'm going to get you a chocolate muffin and a coffee and I'll be back. If you need someone to talk to, I'm not going anywhere." The offer is enticing. Remington does need someone to talk to. Desperately, he does.

He doesn't have time to protest against the man buying him things, because Andy stands up and goes over to the counter, where the que has died down. He's aware of the almost-stranger watching him as he orders, and sends the younger man a reassuring smile. Andy buys himself a coffee and carries everything over to the table, putting the tray down and letting Remington take his things. The boy is hesitant. He feels bad about taking things he hasn't paid for. "Thank you," he mumbles sincerely, "I appreciate this."

Andy gets rid of the tray under the table and turns his attention to the boy opposite him. Everything about him is screaming _help me._ His soft features, his big brown eyes, his blonde dyed hair, the eyeliner, the eyeshadow, everything. He just looks so lonely. "No worries. I hope you like cappuccino." The man is keeping conversation light. He doesn't want to ask anything personal. After all, he's only just met the boy.

With a gentle, grateful, smile, Remington nods. "I do," he says softly, "this is so nice of you." It's foreign for Remington to be treated like this. It feels nice.

"What's your name?" The man asks, "I'm Andy."

"Remington," he replies, sipping the hot drink and sighing. No one has ever bought him coffee before.

"What're you doing here on your own, Remington?" His voice is gentle, careful. He realises this question might be a step too far.

Remington sighs. "I could ask you the same thing," he answers, avoiding the question.

Andy hums. "Well, there are builders at my place making a lot of noise so I came down here to escape it for a bit." As he's talking, Remington peels the paper from the muffin.

"Got no one to come with," the boy mumbles, and though it sounds dramatic, Andy can tell he's not exaggerating.

The man sips his coffee as Remington eats the muffin. "You do now," he says, and the young man looks at him with such hope it melts his heart.

Remington has never felt so happy in his life. Someone wants to be his friend. "Is your offer to talk still open?" He asks shyly.

Andy is so glad the boy is willing to talk. It seems he is in desperate need of a chat, a hug, some reassurance, and maybe a late night cuddle on the sofa in front of a shitty television show. "Absolutely."

It takes Remington a moment to compose his thoughts, to work out what he wants to say, how to say it. He's never talked about himself to anyone before apart from in job interviews. They normally turn him away because of how he looks. "My dad left when I was a kid," he begins, "I waited for him to come home but he never-he never did." Just saying that makes him tear up.

Andy's heart breaks. "That's awful, I'm so sorry." He takes a risk and reaches across the table, offering his hand.

Remington jumps at the chance to hold his hand. God, he wants a hug, and to snuggle in a warm bed with music in the background, lulling him to sleep. "I don't know where he went. He hated me. Made me hate me too." He is talking so quietly, afraid of being overheard, of being laughed at. His hand feels so good in Andy's. "I have brothers but they hate me, too, so I'm on my own." For some strange and comforting reason, Remington feels so fucking safe with Andy.

"Not anymore," the man says reassuringly, "you're not on your own anymore, Remington."

The boy smiles and looks at their hands. "Don't let go," he whispers, "don't let go of my hand."

 _God, he's so innocent._ "I wouldn't dream of it." He takes another sip of coffee before asking, "how long have you been here?"

"Two hours," Remington answers, "I don't have anywhere else to be. My boss fired me yesterday." He finishes off the muffin, but gives the last bit to Andy, who smiles and takes it in his free hand. "I guess I'm just-just waiting to die," he murmurs, not really meaning for it to be heard.

But it is, and Andy shakes his head. "Do you want to stay with me tonight? I have a spare room." He can see hoe fragile the younger is. He would be stupid to leave the boy alone after this conversation when everything about him screams _please, I beg you, help me._

Remington is taken back. The thought of not being alone for once makes everything seem brighter. "Really?" He's so hopeful, so desperate for some love, for someone to look after him. Just once, he _needs_ someone to take care of him. He isn't sure he can manage on his own for much longer.

Nodding and soothingly rubbing his palm, Andy replies. "Yeah. I'd not forgive myself if I walked out of here without you with me." He feels the way the younger's grip on his hand tightens, like he's begging him not to go.

"You'd really help me like that?" Tears are escaping now. He can't believe how unbelievably kind this man is. It makes life seem just a bit less like hell. "You're not-you're not messing with me?"

Andy finishes off his drink. "I am not going to leave you on your own, Remington. You need to be with someone, and I'm going to be that someone for you, okay?"

Remington practically sobs. "Thankyou so much." His words come out in a flurry. He' so overwhelmed by how good it feels to hear someone say that to him.

"Are you ready?" He gets a nod, and stands up, Remington following him.

And the only things left behind are the empty coffee cups at the muffin wrapper.


End file.
